In this World
by degrassigirl001
Summary: When Sean leaves, Jay starts falling for Ellie, but does she feel the same? I suck at summaries, just read...
1. Default Chapter

**Story:** In this World

**Story By: **Alicia

No Spoilers

Driving back from Wasaga Beach was silent. Emma was quiet and just stared out the window. I looked at Ellie who was crying silently. I had to admit, I felt bad for her. I mean, she really loved Sean, and Sean really loved her. And now he's gone. Perhaps forever. I looked at Emma who seemed zoned. She almost got shot, at least that's what Sean says. And he saved her. Sweet guy, too bad he's gone now. Who knows if I'll be lost without him. At least I have Alex.

We arrived in Toronto, finally. Couldn't bear another second driving forever. I stopped in front of Emma's house.

"Thanks." She said.

"Anytime." I smiled. I watched Emma walk away, then got back in the car. I looked at Ellie and was still crying. She wouldn't look at me.

"I don't want to go home…" She said, still staring straight. I couldn't blame her. I mean, the place was Sean's for who knows how long. Too many memories, and it would make her crazy probably. Hopefully she wouldn't start cutting again. Sean told me about that. I looked at her.

"It'll be okay…" I pushed the hair out of her eyes. She wiped her tears and looked at me for once.

"How do you know? How do you know everything that just happened these past days, will be fine? Someone died, Jimmy's in the hospital, Sean almost got killed, and now he's gone." She had a point. Everything really _wasn't_ going to be fine. I started driving towards Sean's house, and she didn't speak. Maybe she was mad at me for saying that, or she really didn't want to go home. I stopped in front of his house and got out. Ellie just stood staring out straight. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I opend the door for her, and she still wouldn't get out.

"Ellie…" I pleaded. She looked at me, then the house. She kept going back and forth. She finally unbuckled and got out. She shoved past me and walked to the house. I closed my door and followed her. "El?" She came from the hall with two boxes and thru them on the floor.

"To send Sean's stuff." She said sighing. She sat on the couch and the looked up at me. "If you have any boxes can you just give them to me?" I shrugged.

"Sure." Ellie nodded and forced a smile, then turned away. I could hear her cry. I sat down on the couch next to her and put my arm on her shoulder. She looked at me. Her mascara was running and she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. But to me, she was more beautiful then ever.

"I miss him so much already." She said crying. She through sobs. She threw her arms around my neck and cried into my shirt. And I just held her.

This can't be happening.

I was falling for Ellie Nash.

(a/n: R&R!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait you guys...here is a new chap! I'm not proud of this chapter because I think I rushed it a bit, but It'll work well with the story :) so yeay, hope ya'll like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I don't own anything in this story. If I owned Degrassi, Jake Epstein would be mine.**

(Jay POV)

I woke up next morning next morning on Sean's couch. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I was in Sean's apartment. I look beside me and saw Ellie resting her head on my shoulder. I rememberd her crying last night about Sean. I woke her up gently.

"El…Ellie…" I shook her. Ellie lifted her head slowly and looked at me. Her expression was blank.

"Oh my God…"

"What?"

"I'm so sorry." Ellie got up really fast and walked around the couch. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at me. "I'm sorry. For keeping you here…" She sat back down rested her chin on her hands. I looked at her.

"No…No It's fine. I fell asleep that's all." I didn't want her to freak out anymore. I put my hand on her back and she looked at me.

"Hands off." She glared at me like a death stare. Like I killed someone. I slowly took my hand back. Hopefully she doesn't think I like her…

"Sorry." She rolled her eyes. Obviolsey she really loved Sean if she won't even let me be her friend. I was with Alex. And I loved her…I think. I mean, I hope I did. Alex was great. But It's quite clear to me that I was falling for Ellie. Because I wanted nothing more than to hold her again.

No.

I can't feel this way. I loved Alex. Not Ellie.

"It's fine." She looked at the time. She sighed again and got up.

"Um…do you need help with anything? Breakfast..-" I looked around the apartment; "Cleaning?" She glared at me again.

"Breakfast no. Cleaning, Jay Hogart, I can never see you doing that. If you really want to help stay here and until I get ready so you can drop a girl of at school." She ran into the hallway. Sean's room I guess. She grabbed clothes and stood in the hallway with her eyebrows raised. Waiting for an answer I guess. "Well?"

"Sure. But we have to stop at my house after--" She cut me off.

"Fine. Just don't go snooping around." She slammed the door to the bathroom. I sat on the couch and saw something on the coffee table. I opend it and saw a bunch of pictures of Sean and Ellie. They kept there pictures in a box? I looked at them until I heard the door open. I shut the box quickly. Ellie came out with a towel on and her hair in a pony tail. She looked in the mirror fixing her hair.

"You know, you only just came out of the shower." I said. She looked at me and turned red. She ran into her bedroom. Great. Another wait forever. After 5 minutes I heard the blow dryer. Why do girls have to be perfect? After 15 minutes of waiting Ellie came out in her normal punk clothing and black make-up.

"Ready?" I looked at her. Her hair was straitened like yesterday and she looked beautiful.

"You look…nice." I complemented. She turned red.

"Thanks. Can we go now?" I put my arms out towards the door and Ellie rolled her eyes and walked towards it. She got into the car and buckled up. I stared at her.

"You miss him?" She looked at me. Sad.

"Yeah. I do. More than anything." We locked eyes for a moment, then I turned to the steering wheel. We got to my house and I walked in. Ellie followed. We went upstairs and I got some shirts. "Nice room.." I looked around. Clean. Great.

"My mom goes on cleaning rampages." Ellie moved the hair out of her face and sat down on the bed. I looked at her. "What? It's not like your mom has never cleaned your room." I commented.

"Actually, she never has. She has too drunk to do anything." I felt bad. No wonder she lived with Sean. Her mom was drunk, and I never did dare ask about her dad. Sean mentioned once that he's on a peace-keeping mission, but I wouldn't dare bring that up in front of her.

"Ready?" I asked. Ellie got up and followed me downstairs. We got in the car and I saw her snapping her rubber band.

"Thanks." She said. What was she thanking me for? "For everything. Staying over." I shrugged

"No big deal." Maybe It wasn't a big deal for her, but It was for me.

I was falling for Ellie Nash.

And I was falling hard. Because the next thing I knew.

I was kissing her.


End file.
